


Stone Cold

by LittleLover11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Parents, Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hugging, Kissing, Magic, Owls, Romance?, Slytherin, Wands, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLover11/pseuds/LittleLover11
Summary: It's Morgana Hawthorn's first year at Hogwarts when she meets a boy who makes her realize something for the first time in her life. She will have to overcome her past to get past this first year. Will she find the person who can help her break the family curse?





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers, 
> 
> I would just like to let you know I appreciate as well as highly respect the writings of J. K. Rowling, but I will be slightly altering details. So think of this as some alternative reality as if Barry Allen mess up the timeline again. Also, this story will have light fluff but no smut. I am sure you can find other stories like that on a different site. Now, I would like to note there are things in her story like Draco not having a Patronus, but I gave him one. Hope you guys enjoy Morgana Hawthorn’s first year at Hogwarts!
> 
> Sincerely your writer,
> 
> LittleLover11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana gets her Hogwarts letter and we learn something about her family.

The sun tilted into the colorful windows of the Hawthorn manor. Not a cloud in the sky above the place. The grass was greener than green with the tulips of all colors. The butterflies fluttered across the yard as I peered out my window to see them. The birds sang cheerfully as they flew over the Hawthorn tree in the front yard. The critters seemed to be happy with the weather, and so was I. The sun was brighter when I was happier which I suppose helped with me being vitamin D deficient.

A thousand different things passed through my mind as I sat at my desk. What I was going to study at Roseman's Catholic School for Girls next year. I would have to take the advanced maths as well as sciences to further my education. I wondered if I could get away with sneaking a chocolate bar into the school without Head Master Barns knowing. That woman forbids everything that was not organic for the "healthy education" in our lives. We all hated her, but none of us would ever tell her that.

My bedroom was decorated in shades of grey with blue curtains over the windows. The curtains had silver ravens sewn in them. The floor was white carpet with not a single stain there. The bookshelves, as well as any other wood found in the room, room was black. I had an assortment of different books over the knowledge found within the world of magic. I was rather quite smart for a girl my age in the wizarding world.

“Morgana!” I heard my grandmother sing.

My grandmother was that one person who you liked to hang around. While she was a witch who knew magic she took it up to study music education for the muggles. her ability to sing capitated all of them just like magic. So when she sang to me even if it was my name I wanted to sing and dance with her. Something about music made this house the place of harmony as well as pure bliss in my life. I had only been alive for eleven years, but I wondered how life could get any better than this!

I ran out of my bedroom on the top floor to the balcony. My feet slowly gliding over the wood with ease. I wore those fluffy little socks that came in an arrangement of colors. You could find them in almost any muggle store. I watched as the broom followed by the mop moved across the floor without my help or hers. There was no reason to hire a maid when the magic would do it for you. My grandmother was getting too old to move around like she used to do, and she insisted I did my studies not cleaning.

“Grandma! A pleasure to see you this fine morning!” I shouted from the balcony.

She smiled up at me to wave with her small old calloused hands. Grandma Hawthorn was beautiful as always, and her age barely showed. She had blonde hair with white strands scattered here and there. Her skin tan like that color after a day in the sun, but that was because she spent half the day gardening. She always wore beautiful floral dresses that spun in the wind like the little dandelions did. She was the one person I trusted the most in my life.

“My beautiful girl! You got a letter in the mail!” She exclaimed.

I never got anything in the mail from anyone except for Holidays and my birthday. Both of which were too far off from the current date. My mind wandered to try and figure out what was in that package. 

She waved a little envelope in the air for me to see. My blue-grey eyes widened as I jumped up and down. Happiness soared through me like a dragon to the air. I sprinted across the balcony to jump on the railing of the stairs. I rode it all the way down yelling and chanting my excitement as I got to her. I knew what it was or I at least had an idea based on her expression. There was nothing quite like it when you got your letter.

“Hogwarts?” I asked excitedly.

Grandma smiled as she handed me the letter. A smile formed on her face like she was younger again. Like she had given my father and uncle their letters. They both became such great wizards, but my uncle not so much in the end. There were stories I had heard, but none I believed to be true. Some say my uncle went mad under the man who ordered the death of my parents. Some say he died, but nothing was ever confirmed.

I was eleven years old so it only seemed right to be gaining my Hogwarts letter now. If I was going to Hogwarts that meant there was so much to prepare for. I would have to go shopping for so much! I would have to go to get books as well as my very first wand! The excitement in the room was such joyful as well as everlasting!

“Why don’t you have a look!” She stated even more so joyous of the impending results of the letters.

I carefully opened it because I was going to save it for a later date. I read through it to smile as well as dance around her gleefully. I was eleven years old, but my actions were that of a five-year-old as I sang. 

“I got accepted to Hogwarts!” I yelled as I began to run around the whole house.

My grandmother chuckled, “Ah, I knew you would. Now we need to go to Diagon Alley to get your stuff. I bought most of it last night after hearing Susan’s daughter got in. No doubt that girl will be a Ravenclaw. I left out your animal and wand for you to do.”

I ran to hug her tightly to hear her old heartbeat at the same rate as mine. She was the one person I loved to be around. She was truly the only parenting figure I had in my life. She was the one person who was there when I needed her the most. My parents had never ever really been in the picture. Most kids my age were the same way. Most had lost their hands to He-who-must-not-be-named and his followers.

“Thanks, Grandma!” I smiled.

“No problem deary.”

I looked out the window to the Hawthorn tree with the two stones under it. My grandma nodded towards that general direction. She knew what I wanted to do, and what I should go do. I felt a small shove come from her as she shoved me over the carpeted cedar floor towards the front door. I didn't care about the fact I didn't have shoes on. To save my socks the misery of possible mud I took them off to place them next to the door.

“Go tell ‘em. They will be proud you know.” She stated.

I ran out of the house to the two tall gravestones. The stones were tall as well as black in color. They reflected a little bit of the big bright and brilliant light of the sun. One had the name of my mother and the other my father. Both brave people who were killed by people who worked for a man. My parents fought hard with the Ministry behind them, but they lost their lives. I was only a few months old when they passed away.

“Hey, mom and dad. I am not even sure if you can hear me, but I believe you both are always here for me. Always watching over me making sure I am safe.” I stated before a tear rolled down my eye.

I pulled out my letter to show it to the stones. I always imagined them sitting there watching me happily. I could imagine the look in their eyes as they told me how happy they were. The look all kids would want from their parents. The approving look that said that you were the best child they ever had. I only got hat look not from my grandmother, but that was it. I would simply never get that look from a parent. That was just how it was going to be.

“I am going to Hogwarts. I hope I am a brave Ravenclaw like the both of you. I know I will make you proud even if I make a different house, but I want to be like you. You two I may have never truly known but your my heroes and I love you.” I stated.

I traced my fingers over my mother’s gravestone. It was cold but warmed from the sun. It was made of solid obsidian-like my mother wanted. She had an obsession with the rock, but no one ever knew why. Maybe it was the shiny texture of the stone that she loved. She would always, however, be a mystery to me.

_**Olivia Rae Hawthorn** _

_**Loving Wife and Mother** _

_**“Be brave but smart and** _  
_**You shall succeed”** _

I then proceeded to trace my fingers over my father’s gravestone. He too chose a large chunk of obsidian. Both loved the fire and the flame of the lava stone. Both had an obsession for the power of fire, but in the end, it consumed them.

_**Hartley Hunter Hawthorn** _

_**Happy Husband and Proud Father** _

_**“Fear shall not exist if** _  
_**You know all you fear.”** _

I placed a soft kiss on the tops of the graves to smile. My parents would have been great if they were alive. I was bound to be a great parent myself in ten or so years. I was bound to love those children forever and ever. Then I swore I saw that approving look within the winds of the air. That look from my mother as well as my father. 

“Goodbye. Grandma will be taking me to Diagon Alley to get an owl and a wand today. Love you!” I smiled.

They were forever in my heart so therefor I could never quite forget them. They were my parents, not some strangers. I looked carefully to see the flowers by their graves wave goodbye. I felt a warmth like a hug, and a giggle of a woman and a laugh of a man. I always wondered if that was my parents showing me that they were there, but I myself shall never know. I walked inside closing the large door behind me as I stayed in the house. Grandma told me she was going to fix me a breakfast like no other. A breakfast of all the favorites. Waffles with syrup with the strawberries cut like different animals. The little chocolate chips that danced on the hotcakes.

She smiled up from the stove, “They would be proud Morgana. Very proud indeed. Olivia and Hartley loved their little Morgana with all their heart. They dressed you up in little Ravenclaw robes and said you would be the greatest witch to live. They shall be proud no matter what house you get my dear.”

I sighed, “What if I get Slytherin?”

Grandma froze to look up at me. “Darling, it is truly not that evil of a house to get.”

“But the people who killed mom and dad were from that house,” I stated.

I felt a cold unwanted presence in the room as I looked my grandmother in her eyes. She shook her head as she tried to find the right words to use for me. I knew I wanted Ravenclaw, but for all, I knew I was a Slytherin, Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff. There was no way of telling what the sorting hat would give me. She was hiding something, but I had no idea what she was hiding from me. Grandma I knew didn't want me to be a Slytherin, but she would probably still love me.

“The woman who did kill them is locked away in Azkaban forever. She will never escape that place ever.” My grandmother explained.

The woman who had killed my parents was a Death Eater under the Dark Lord. He was the one who ordered the death of them. It was the heartbreak of knowing they were ordered to be killed. They hadn’t done anything but defend the Ministry. He ordered her to kill all that got in her way, and sure enough, she did. The woman was still alive but we all wanted her dead. Then again I vowed to never use the killing curse unless I absolutely had to. If I absolutely had to end my life right then and there. If I had to end my life to save the many lives of others I would.

“Bellatrix Lestrange.”

Her name passed over my lips making the room grow colder. My grandmother nodded as she looked around. I felt like that which was here with me. I had the courage to take her out, the brains to outsmart her, the hatred to kill her, and the kindness to also show her compassion to confuse her. I looked around to see that the foyer was normal and calm. That no witch who killed my parents was here. I felt better than my grandmother would love me no matter what house I got at Hogwarts. I wanted Ravenclaw more than anything in the whole world. I wanted to be just like them. To be as brave as the people who raised me.

 


End file.
